


The beauty in golden eyes

by Yestoertchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, but that is up to you, could be seen as pre-sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestoertchen/pseuds/Yestoertchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up after Scott gives him the bite in order to save is best friend from the nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beauty in golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://werewolvessupportgroup.tumblr.com/). ;)

Scott waits for Stiles to wake up. Waits for him to open his eyes and be _Stiles_ again. He waits for hours. The bite is already healed so he knows it has taken.

And when Stiles finally does open his eyes he lies very, very still for a long time just staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t ask Scott why. He knows why, he just can’t feel any joy for being still alive (saved by his _brother_ ), because he remembers now. Remembers everything the nogitsune did while he was trapped in his own mind. Knows he has killed. Knows what the colour of his wolf eyes will be.

And the despair that overcomes him at that almost drowns him. He wants to scream, to rage, to just curl up and die.

So when he finally does look at Scott (his _Alpha_ now) still at his bedside (no doubt to keep him from escaping his bedroom and killing the first human he comes in contact with) he’s prepared to see anger, disappointment, even hate in those kind eyes. What he isn’t prepared for is the sorrow on his best friend’s face and this sad little smile on his lips.

For a long moment they only look at eachother. Then - just for a split second - Scott flashes his Alpha eyes at Stiles. Resisting the urge to bare his neck at Scott (Stiles is nothing if not contradictory even when it comes to his apparently now wolfy instincts) he feels the shift. The air gets a little more dense, the colours of the room are more vibrant, he can hear Melissa’s heartbeat downstairs. He touches his face and huh, no sideburns yet.

Stiles is startled by the laugh that bubbles out of Scott. A real honest to god laugh. Meeting his confused gaze Scott tones it down to a brilliant smile and says: “Dude… your eyes…”

"What about my eyes?" If there is one thing he doesn’t want to talk about it’s the colour of his eyes, so what if he sounds defensive? And why is this funny, anyway? This is the opposite of funny.

"Stiles, your eyes are yellow"

And… ok. Stiles jumps out of bed still feeling woozy and practically barges into the bathroom. He looks in the mirror still not quite believing what Scott just said. His face is gaunt and the shadows under his eyes are practically black. But when he feels the wolf close to the surface he lets him take over. And there it is. His eyes turn a brilliant gold.

Through the mirror he looks at Scott who has followed him and is still smiling like a lunatic (literally). And Stiles smiles back and it doesn’t feel forced. Because maybe - just maybe - he will be okay. They all will be okay.


End file.
